A Special Gift
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's the day before Valintine’s Day and Miaka still hasn't gotten her boyfriend a gift yet. So she must shop last minute to try and find him the perfect gift and get him something extra. But can she find it or will she show up Valintine’s Day empty hande?


She was going crazy. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. It was pure torture to her. She needed to get out of here. She once again turned her head to clock and groaned when she saw that the time hadn't changed once since she last look at it.

"Miaka." She turned her head to look her friend Naomi. "Relax Miaka. Class isn't that boring." She told Miaka giggling to herself.

"No, it's not that. I know class is boring but I _really _need to get out of here and go shopping." Miaka whispered back to Naomi, making sure that the teacher didn't catch them. That's all she needed, for him to give her detention.

"Why? You low on food or something? Don't tell me you ate it all?" She could only wonder. Miaka was known for eating large amounts of food in very little time periods.

"No! I didn't eat it all, but I need to go shopping for tomorrow." Miaka told her glancing at the clock once again. Just five more minutes before she can finally leave.

"Tomorrow? As in Valentine's Day? Why would you need to…! Don't tell me you haven't gotten him anything yet?!" Naomi cried as loud as she could. She and Miaka made a quick look at the teacher, to see if he saw them talking, they sighed in relief when they saw that he hadn't.

"Miaka, just what is wrong with you? How could you not have gotten him anything yet? He's your boyfriend!" Naomi couldn't believe really Miaka hadn't gotten him anything yet.

"Well it's not that I haven't, it's just that…well, you see…whenever I bought him chocolate or anything like that I always ended up eating it and when I got him stuff animals I would always end up liking them and kept them myself. So you see, I have to go shopping today and get him something that I know I won't want to keep…or eat." She was blushing at the end of her story. She really felt embarrassed at herself but she didn't care. She looked back at the clock again and smiled at the time.

'_Only a minute to go. Once that bell rings I'm off to get him a present that he'll love and one that I know I won't want.' _With that thought in mind Miaka gathered all her stuff and was ready to dash right out of the classroom.

Naomi saw this and smiled at her friend. "Well good luck Miaka. I hope you find the perfect gift for him."

"Thanks."

_RING!!!!_

Not as soon as she thanked Naomi, the bell rang and Miaka was out of her seat before the teacher could even tell them to enjoy their day off.

She ran all the way to her locker, took off her slippers and put on her regular shoes. She got her coat on and everything and was just about to make another dash for the door when two arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Ya really seem to want t'get th' hell outta here real bad Miaka." A soft voice whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her sent shivers down her back and a deep red blush on her face.

"Tasuki." She spoke turning her head to face her boyfriend of five months, Tasuki Kou. "What are you talking about?" She knew she needed to hurry and get to the mall before everything good is taken, but she didn't want to leave his embrace. It's been forever since they spent any real time together. Either she was busy studying, or he had detention, or they were with friends, they haven't spent any alone time together in a while and she missed it.

"I mean, yer li'l sprint outta th' classroom an' now yer tryin' to run right outta this place. C'mon Miaka, school isn't that bad, is it?" He joked with her turning her around and kissed her forehead. "An' ya seemed really agitated when you were talkin' ta Naomi."

Miaka smiled at Tasuki. She should've known that he would have seen her acting weird today. She was in a rush to get out and get him a present; she just hoped that he didn't here what she and Naomi were talking about.

"And do you know what we were talking about that made me so agitated?" She wrapped both arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Nope." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "But whatever it was I wanna know. It takes a lot t'make ya wanna leave school this bad." He moved his head closer to hers as he spoke.

"Well…" Miaka was bringing her head closer as well. "Let's just say that there's somewhere I really need to be."

"What? Got a hot date or somethin'?" He joked with her. They're heads were only a few inches apart now. "Should I be worried an' do I need to beat whoever it is up?" He joked again. He knew she didn't have another date. Miaka wasn't the type of person to cheat. She was too loyal and loving to do that.

"No. That's tomorrow. With you. We're still going out right?" They're lips were just about touching now.

"Of course. There's nothin' in this world that would make me miss our date." He removed one hand from her waist and put it on her cheek. Both were done speaking and closed their eyes and moved theirs heads just a little bit more to kiss.

"Miaka!" They're lips were just about to touch when they were stopped by someone calling out to Miaka.

"Y-Yui?!" Miaka turned her head to face her best friend Yui Hongo.

"Damn it. So damn close this time. Stupid Blondie, why'd she hafta come now?" He muttered to himself from Miaka's shoulder. He knew with Yui here he wouldn't be able to get that kiss.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but Miaka we better hurry before all the good stuff is gone." Yui smiled to her best friend. She knew all about Miaka little problem and promised to help her find the right gift and make sure that she doesn't end up eating or keeping it.

"Good stuff?" It took Miaka a full minute to realize what Yui was talking about. "The Shopping!!" Miaka jumped out of Tasuki's embrace and grabbed Yui. "We need to hurry!" With that said they ran out of the school, leaving a very confused Tasuki behind. "Bye Tasuki! I'll see you tomorrow! I Love You!" She waved her hand goodbye sprinting with Yui to do her much needed shopping.

Tasuki just stood there watching this and for the life of him couldn't understand what had just really happened. "Jus' what th' hell is with girls an' shoppin'?" He wondered to himself.

"Ya grew up with five older sisters an' ya still don't know?" Turning his head, Tasuki saw his best friend Kouji walking up to him.

"An' why in th' seven hells would I ever want ta know anythin' 'bout why my sisters are crazy?" Tasuki said crossing his arms.

"That's not what I meant." Kouji said. He and Tasuki left the school and headed home.

"Hey Kouji?" Tasuki asked him looking up at the sky. "Do ya got any idea why Miaka wanted t'get outta school so bad? It ain't like 'er ta jus' wanna leave cause she wanted t'go shoppin'." He could only wonder why. He was thinking maybe she was low on food or her mom was making her get some special learning notebook for school but, and he didn't understand why, he knew that it had to be something else.

"Sorry buddy. That's classified information right there. Yer jus' hafta wait till th' next time ya see 'er. " With that said Kouji walked off in the direction of his house, leaving a confused Tasuki behind him.

Shrugging to himself, Tasuki went home and wondered what Kouji meant by classified information. He just guessed that he would have to wait and ask Miaka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miaka and Yui arrived at the mall and immediately started looking for something that would be a good present. They first looked at the candy but when Miaka kept drooling over it, they decided not too risk it. They headed to toy store but Miaka only picked out stuff that she wanted, and when they went to the clothing department both of them got distracted my cloths they thought were cute.

"_Attention shopper! The mall will be closing soon. Please bring all your items to the cash register and have a Happy Valentine's Day."_

"Yui! We have to hurry! The mall's going to close soon and we still haven't picked out anything yet!" Miaka cried. She hasn't picked out anything yet and she didn't know if she could find something that she liked for him in such a short amount of time. She didn't want to show up empty handed tomorrow. She loved Tasuki to much to just go on a date with Tasuki, that she know he planned out so it would be perfect for them, and not give him a gift. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Calm down Miaka. Don't worry, you'll find something. You can't just give up like that." Yui told her best friend. She looked around at all the stores and spotted one that might be good. "Come on. Let's try this one." She pointed over to a men's clothing store.

"Ok." Miaka walked into the store and looked around at everything.

'_Please let me find something in here. I have to. Tasuki's always been there for me and tomorrow is the day where I can tell him just how much I love him. I have to find a good present.' _With that thought Miaka ran around the store looking at everything that she thought would be good for Tasuki.

"Yui! Look! I found something!" She shouted in excitement. She held up to let Yui look at it.

"What is it?" Yui walked up to Miaka and saw what she holding up.

It was a dark blue jacket with pockets and it seemed light and easy to move around in.

"And look it comes with a belt too!" Miaka added holding up a matching black belt.

"That's great, Miaka. Looks like you got your present." Yui congratulated her. She was happy that Miaka found something.

"Yep! Now I just have to pay for it." She walked up to the register and put everything done when Yui added something of her own. Miaka looked at the item and blushed. "Yui! I can't buy that for him!"

"Trust me Miaka, it's a prefect gift. He'll like this one." Yui said smiling to Miaka. "Plus it'll be really funny." She said the last part to herself.

"But…?" Miaka looked down at the item and thought it over before sighing in defeat and paid for the coat and belt and the gift Yui picked out. The girl at the register wrapped up the gift and handed Miaka the bag.

"Yui? Are you sure it's a good idea to give him that as a valentines gift?" Miaka was still unsure about it.

"Believe me when I say this Miaka, he'll enjoy it and so will you." Yui told her. She knew Miaka would still be embarrassed, but once she gave it to him and see his face, she'll be happy that she gave it to him.

"Ok, if you say so." Miaka dropped the subject and headed home.

"I know so. Oh yeah, and don't forget to sign it. It's the whole point of the gift." Yui told her.

"Ok, I won't." Miaka said blushing. She knew she had to sign it but she was still so embarrassed to be giving Tasuki a gift like that.

/The Next Day/

Miaka was the first one to wake up in her house. Since her parents were divorced, her mother didn't wake up early on this day and her brother didn't have a girlfriend so he didn't need to get up early. Miaka was the only one getting ready for her Valentine's Day date. She took a shower, blew her hair dry and put on her cloths. She out on a red sweater and a dark blue skirt with black legging and had matching black boots to go with it. She applied a little blush and lip gloss and sprayed some perfume. Looking herself over in the mirror she smiled at her appearance and now only had to wait for Tasuki to come and pick her up.

_Ding Dong!_

She didn't have to wait long. The doorbell rang and Miaka ran out of her room and answered it. She opened the door to see her boyfriend Tasuki standing outside smiling at her.

"Tasuki!" She jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss they both had been craving. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mi-Chan." Tasuki held tightly to Miaka and gave her another kiss. They had to makeup for the kiss they missed yesterday. "Ready t'go?"

"Yep!" Miaka jumped out of his arms and went back into her house to put on her boots and coats and grabbed the red bag containing his presents. "I'm ready!" She smiled locking the door.

"Aren't ya goin' ta tell yer ma that yer leavin' now?" Tasuki asked taking her hand in his walking down the stairs.

"No. My mom already knows that I'm going on this date so I don't need to wake her and tell her. Besides I left her a note just in case." She told him still wearing her smile. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop herself from smiling and looking up at him. She felt so much love today that she almost couldn't stand it. She was so happy to be alone with him, his hand in hers as they walked together. This was something that she had yearning for.

"So where are we going?" He never told her where he planned on taking her today.

"It's a surprise. You'll jus' hafta wait till we get there." He said leading her to his surprise. Miaka wondered where he was taking her. She really wanted to know.

They walked for a few minutes before they stood outside a cute little café in the park. It was a small but very pretty café with heart decorations and a sweet smell of cinnamon in the air.

"So…what do ya think, Mi-Chan?" Tasuki asked waiting for a table.

"It's so cute!" Miaka twirled around to get a good look at everything. "I love it!"

"I'm glad." Miaka looked up at Tasuki and you could see the love for her in his eyes. She was postive that she had the same look for him in her eyes too. Grabbing onto his arm and she laid her head down on his arm. Because he was taller then her she just about reached his shoulders. But she didn't care, she always felt so safe in his arms.

"Thank you Tasuki. I love you."

"I love you too."

Both looked into the others eyes and smiled. They leaned their heads closer to one another, their eyes closed as their lips got closer and closer together.

"Excuse me. You're table is now ready."

Miaka and Tasuki both froze and looked over at the waitress. She was dressed in a red uniform with a heart shaped apron. She just smiled at the two.

"Please follow me." She got out two menus and showed Tasuki and Miaka where their table was. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." With that said she left the two alone.

"_/Sigh/_ Why th' hell do people feel th' need t'stop us whenever we try an' kiss?" Tasuki muttered to himself but Miaka still heard him.

"Well there's no use worrying about it. We might as well enjoy ourselves." Miaka reached over and took his hand in hers.

Tasuki smiled at Miaka and held onto her hand. "Yeah. Guess yer right." Both just stared at one another. Neither could look away, it was like they placed a spell on the other and nothing could break it.

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Well almost nothing. The sound of Miaka's stomach broke them apart with Miaka looking down in embarrassment and Tasuki trying hard not to burst out laughing at her.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled at Tasuki, who had his head down on the table still trying not to laugh, but was failing.

"Sorry Mi-Chan. I-I don't mean... ta ta laugh. Really" He tried talking but he couldn't stop a few laughs from coming up.

Miaka gave a glare at him for laughing at her. She wasn't so mad at him as she was at herself for letting her stomach let out such a noise. It always seems to like to ruin romantic moments for her. _'Oh! I wish he would stop laughing already.'_ Miaka still glaring at Tasuki got a good idea on how to make him stop laughing.

Standing up from her seat, she placed both her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him full on the mouth. He instandly stopped laughing and stared at her with surprise eyes. She never done something like that before on their dates. He had just started to respond when she let go and sat back down in her seat, with the menu in her hands blocking her face from his view.

Sitting dumbfounded in his seat, he took a minute to recover before reacting. "Ya li'l tease!" He tried to grab the menu from her but Miaka moved it out of his reach. He made more attempts to grab it but everytime she would avoid him not saying a word. "Fine be that way." He gave up after a while and crossed him arms with a huff looking away pouting.

Miaka put down the menu to reveal her blushing face. She had never done something like that before, not that she hated doing it, but she was embaressed. Looking at Tasuki she smiled to herself, she knew he wasn't really mad at her. "Tasuki!" He gave her a side glance still pouting. "I love you." She smiled at him.

Tasuki smiled himself and took her hands in his. "Love you, too." He gave her a wink with caused her to blush once again.

Tasuki smirked at this and released her hands and called the waitress over. They ordered their meals and talked about everything that came to mind. Both really seemed to be enjoying themselves and were happy with the way everything was going. They stayed at the café for a good hour and a half before they paid for their meals and got up and left to go walk around the park.

"Oh, look Tasuki! Duckies!" Miaka ran over to the pound and saw three little baby ducks following their mother.

Even though it was February it hadn't snowed that much and it wasn't that cold so the pond hadn't frozen over.

"Yep. Sure are cute li'l things." Tasuki said bending down next to Miaka to look at the ducks. He looked over at her and smiled before he noticed the red bag she had with her.

"Hey Miaka?" He stood up now. "What's in th' bag?"

Miaka finally looked away from the ducks and moved her gaze to the bag. She couldn't believe she actually forgot about his presents. Grabbing the bag she stood up and handed it to Tasuki.

"It's your Valentines present." Miaka handed him the bag with a small blush on her face. "I hope you like it."

Tasuki took the bag and put it on the ground. From there he pulled Miaka into a tight embrace and kissed her with everything he had. One hand was around her waist the other was holding her head. He held her body close to his, as if telling her to never leave him. To stay with him always. That he would always protect her. That he would always love her no matter what.

Miaka was taken back at first but soon wrapped her arms around his next and kissed back. She tilted her head back to deepen the kiss and closed her eyes. This kiss…she felt so much from it that she couldn't describe the feeling she got from it. All she knew was that she loved him and that was it.

Their kissed lasted for what seemed like forever but a need for air stopped the two and made them break apart. They panted and looked up at one another. They still hadn't left the other's embrace yet.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They spoke their love for each other again that day, and neither could ever be tired from hearng it. They kissed once again, but this kiss held a promise. A promise to always stay together. A promise of understanding and yearning of the other. A promise to always love each other.

They broke apart after a few minutes and decided that it was late enough and headed home. They headed to Tasuki's house first so he could give the gift he got for her. Then they walked back to Miaka's apartment complex and had a good deep long kiss at the door before saying goodbye to one another.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Miaka said unlocking her door.

"You know it. An' Happy Valintine's Day Miaka." He kissed her again.

"Happy Valintine's Day. I love you Tasuki."

"I love you too, Miaka." With one final kiss Tasuki walked down the stairs and headed home to open the gift Miaka got him.

Miaka seeing him leave, opened her door and floated, on what her brother called her own personal cloud nine, to her room to open the gift that Tasuki got her. Jumping on the bed she threw her coat and boots to the side and grabbed her gift. It was a big square box wrapped up in pink wrapping paper and a big red bow.

"It's so pretty. I better open it carefully." She slowly unwrapped the bow and placed it to the side before tearing apart the wrapping paper and throwing it into the garbage can in her room. She opened the box and squealed at her gifts. Tasuki had given her a beautiful sliver heart shaped watch, two new red ribbons with a phoenix desing on them, and a big carton of cookies, cupcakes, and a lot more sweets.

"Oh! How sweet! He's such a good boyfriend." Miaka said to herself trying on the watch and already began eating some of the cookies. She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever." She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep with a smile on her face.

THE END!!!!!!

(A/N: Just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Besides I bet you're all wondering what the gift Yui picked out was.)

The morning came faster then Miaka would have liked. Her quick little nap turned into a long deep sleep, which made her wake up late. Jumping out of her bed she quickly put on her uniform, put her hair in her two famous buns, tieing her new red phoenix ribbons around them, grabbed her breakfast and her shoes and ran out the door.

"Oh man! I'm soooooo late!" With that she ran as fast as she could to school. She didn't let anything stop her, not even the ice cream truck. Though she was very tempted too. She finally arrived at the school and leaned against her locker next to an amuse looking Yui. "Made it." She panted taking off her shoes and put on her slippers.

"Yep, with two minutes to spare. That's a personal best Miaka." Yui laughed at her best friend. She grabbed her bag and the two headed to their first class together. Gym. "So how'd it go yesterday?"

"It was perfect Yui. First we went to a café, then we stopped at the park and looked at the ducks, and then we shared a kiss that held an unspoken promise of love for each other. Oh Yui! It was just so romantic I can hardly stand it!" Miaka jumped on Yui who wasn't expecting that and fell to the ground.

"Yeah, neither can I." She glared at Miaka before both girls started laughing. They got back up and went into the locker room to change. Miaka the whole time looking around for Tasuki. She usually sees him in the mornings looking for a good morning kiss. She had to admit when she first started dating him she felt a little weird doing something like with a boy she had just started dating, but now she loved her morning ritual and felt somewhat weird not doing it.

"Would you relax. He's probably already in the gym, waiting for you and your kiss so he doesn't have another bad luck day." Yui told her friend laughing at the memory. One day the two had a fight where Miaka refused to give Tasuki a good morning kiss and that whole day was followed by bad luck and very funny moments, that Yui is proud to say she got on camera.

They walked into the girls locker room laughing when Yui noticed something on Miaka. "Hey Miaka, did Tasuki give you those?" She asked pointing at the ribbons.

"Yes. Along with this watch and a whole carton of sweets!" She gave a happy sigh remembering all her gifts.

"Did you eat all the sweets already?" Yui wondered walking out of the locker room.

"No. I know normally I would, but these sweets are filled with love and should be savored." Miaka did a little twirl around Yui with dreamy look in her eyes.

"So half the box is gone already?" Yui asked her.

"Yes." Miaka should've known that Yui would have guessed it.

"Yuuki! Get the volleyballs out of the storage room!" The gym teacher shouted.

"Yes sir!" Miaka jumped at his voice and ran to the storage room. She was afraid of her gym teacher. He had a very loud and demanding voice and was scary looking. She opened the storage room and found the cart of volleyballs.

"Ok, now I just have to get these to the teacher and I go back and talk to Yui." Miaka pulled the cart but stopped when two armed wrapped around her neck and she felt someone lay their head down on hers.

"Mornin' Miaka. Ya seemed in a bit o' a hurry this mornin'. I didn't even get a good morning kiss." He smiled down at her. "Ya want me ta have another bad day like last time?"

"Tasuki!" Miaka turned her head to look at Tasuki's face. "Sorry. I woke up late and I wanted to get to gym on time. The teacher is really scary when someone's late." She said letting go of the cart and turned around to completely face him. She gave him the good morning kiss he was talking about. She felt normal now, not giving him a good morning kiss made her feel so weird.

"No prob. I'm glad ya wearin' th' ribbons I gave ya already. I knew they would look cute on ya." He kissed her on the nose and Miaka giggled.

"Yes, and thank you for the watch and sweets. I loved them." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"An' I loved your gifts to. All of 'em." He said with a look in his eyes, that made Miaka wonder if she should be worried.

"Good, I'm glad. Did the jacket and belt fit good?" She asked trying to forget about the other gift.

"Yep. They fit perfectly and you other gift does too." He said smirking down at her.

"I-I'm glad." She was praying to god that he didn't say the gift out loud. Someone could walk by and hear him and she knew she would die of embarssment if that happened. It's not that she was embarssed of him but to give such a gift to someone you're dating and not married too was something that her mother would send her to the convent for.

"Ya know I never expected fer ya t'give me underwear as a valentine's gift, not that i'm complaing or anythin'. I really loved it." He whiserped the last part in her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She could feel his fangs against her cheek as he moved his head. She was sure that by now her face was now as red as her new ribbons. 'Plus if anyone is stupid enough ta try an' pants me, then everyone will see that I really am yers."

She blushed once again at the thought. If someone did try and pants him, which she really doubted, everyone knew if you tried to play a prank on Tasuki you would get the snot beating out of you. But still if some did try then everyone would she that she gave him a pair of white boxers that on the back says in big bold red, PROPERTY OF MIAKA.

"I gotta admit I'm really excited now." He said still smirking.

"Excited? For what?" Miaka wondered what he meant by that.

"Well since ya got me underwear fer Valentine's Day, I can't wait ta see what ya got in store fer me on my birthday." He was still wearing a smirk but was trying to keep it on and not laugh at the look on Miaka's red face.

"Tasuki! You pervert!" She screamed chasing him out of the storage room with a volleyball in her hands.

"What?! It's not my fault. Yer th' one who gave me th' gift an' made me think this way." He repiled laughing the whole time Miaka chased him around the gym.

"Get back here you...!" Miaka couldn't think of any name to call him. She saw Yui leaning agaisnt a wall waving at her. "Yui! This is all your fault!"

"Hey, you didn't have to give him them. I just gave you them as a joke." Yui called back laughing to herself as people watched all this happen.

"Oh! I hate you both." Miaka shouted still chasing a laughing Tasuki, who was threathing to take off his pants and show everyone what she gave him.

Next valentine's day she was just going to let her mother pick out the gifts.

THE END!


End file.
